Talk:One Piece (Manga)
Overhaul "Evolution of the Series"? I suggest a complete overhaul of this section. It is full of grammatical errors and awkward sentence structure. For example. "Throughout the 13 years of it's run, One Piece does the world-building style, introducing strange races, each islands would have it's personal cultures, the history of the world, and the modern mythologies. It was known to focus more on the story rather then a typical Shonen fighting." Anyone agree?Lathandien 03:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I edited the reception section To say the highest total manga sales within japan. One piece sets the record for sales within Japan. Internationally it has yet to break Dragon Ball's hall mark 300,000,000. who is duval? full body? he's a marnie, crocodile? he stayed in impel zeff gone mad? it's a man, and brooke has just joined... so sanji, zoro or luffy... kuro maybe? what happened to him? alveda is with buggy... an there is only one guy there arlong's nose is too long... though it may have been broken. anyone have any ideas? Www.TeamRockIt.weebly.com 19:09, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :First I answer your question... nobody knows who Duval is as of now, also you can discuss who he CAN be here. The only one really knowing his identity is Oda himself. Next about this page (and any page that is linked in it)... the pages pretty much need updating a bit don't they? Some are now pretty old, as for instance the YouTube-Page, who I just recently found. Kraken 14:19, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Note on Duval; Not a forum... End of discussion... Plus; This is in the wrong place! One-Winged Hawk 18:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Information to to go to the One Piece section All the information about One Piece except the list should go to the One Piece section. Please let me do this, please stop reversing my edits. Thank you. Joekido 14:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Themes? Trying to build up a list before writing it, any suggestions, this is the ideas so far: #Meaning of "Pirate" #"Justice" #"truth" #Slavery #Conspiracey #Misuse of Power #Human Rights #Family Theres a lot and I'd like help to organise them. :-( One-Winged Hawk 16:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) MR.1 vs ZORO zoro said at the end of their match that finally he cutted steel but didn't he break alot sword for example against Hatchan ??? answer plzzz :You should take that to a forum, article talk pages are for discussing articles' contents. :Also, please don't modify other people's talk, and sign your post with four tildes ~~~~. Little Mermaid? "The Fishman Island arc has several references to fairy tales, notably the Japanese legend of Urashima Tarou',' and the Disney movie The Little Mermaid." I am pretty sure that the Little Mermaid was based off of a real fairy tale, so I am gonna go ahead and remove the "Disney movie" portion. If someone can prove me wrong, then go ahead and change it back. To be honest, I am having a hard time seeing how it relates to the Fishman Island arc in the first place, but whatever..... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid 04:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC)